As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as, but not limited to, financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often include one or more power supply systems configured to provide power to the component(s) of information handling systems. The power supply systems may often employ batteries that (1) may provide backup power to the component(s) of the information handling during a system power outage; and/or (2) may provide temporary power to the component(s) of information handling system when no AC source is available (e.g., at the initial start-up of information handling system, using a portable information handling system not connected to a AC source, etc.).
However, batteries can often be an unreliable source of power. Generally, regardless of whether or not a battery is in use, a certain amount of leakage current is experienced, leaving the battery at less than maximum capacity.